kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: A Keyblade War
Kingdom Hearts: A Keyblade War "If darkness taints the friendship of three friends, one is bound to decend into darkness. If this is the case, one must trust the light to always bring them back to their ways" ''- Master Yen Sid, explaining the way the darkness works'' '''Kingdom Hearts: A Keyblade War '''is the prequel to '''Birth By Sleep '''and takes place 50 years before-hand. It follows the adventure of Eraqus, Xehanort, and a new chracter Damian. The story begins similar to BBS, with Master Yen Sid hosting a Mark of Mastery for his three students, Eraqus, Xehanort and Damian. The three past with flying colors, and he soon tells them that they will soon part their ways. However, hearing this makes Xehanort depressed, being that all his life, he spent his time with his friends, however, he looks towards the bright side, knowing that he will be able to return to Destiny Island's, his home-world. While preparing for traveling, Master Yen Sid confronts Eraqus, warning him about how Xehanort is most likely to fall into the darkness. Eraqus promises his master that he'll do his best to protect both of his friends. Later that evening, Damian presents his friends with good luck charms, telling them that in a time of need, it'll take them to a world of peace and light (Destiny Islands) However, before they could thank their friend, Yen Sid warns them, telling them that the Heartless have breach the barrier line (a important line that protects the Realm of Light from Dark) The friends part to the nearest worlds (Eraqus going to the Enchanted Dominion, Xehanort going to Radiant Garden, and Damian heading to Traverse Town.) and prepare for the Heartless. After a long adventure through the worlds, protecting the barrier lines of each world, the friends each meet a snag in their path. It starts with Xehanort, who, thoughout his jounry, is exposed to the darkness, and meets his future Heartless, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, who tells him that no matter what, he'll turn to the dark side. Xehanort then uses the good-luck charm to go to Destiny Islands, where he meets Ansem again, and proceeds to fight him. Eraqus on the other hand meets Xehanort's older self, who tells him that one day, he'll strike him down when his pupils fail to help him. Eraqus is rattled by this, and uses his charm to go to Destiny Islands, bathing himself in the light to shake off the recent comment. Damian is the last and heads to Destiny Islands for relaxion, where he suddenly fells as if his friends are in trouble. The three friends, for unknown reasons, are drawned towards Twilght Town, where they cross paths. Eraqus confronts Xehanort and the two battle in the Tram Comman, while Damian fights a Darkside infront of the Clocktower. Xehanort then tells Eraqus about the x-Blade, which will open Kingdom Hearts, but he needs a heart of pure darkness and a heart of pure light. Xehanort tells him that he has fallen to the darkness, and needs Eraqus's heart to form the blade. Frightened by him, Eraqus foils Xehanorts plan, and slips into the darkness. Seeing this, Xehanort leaves angerly, destroying his good-luck charm. Eraqus then returns to the Mysterious Tower, to reiceve help from Yen Sid. By this time, Damian finds the good-luck charm destroyed. He then sits upon the Clocktower and repairs it. Eraqus soon reiceve help from Yen Sid, and his heart is once again filled with pure light. He then learns that Xehanort will try and use Damian for the x-Blade. He tells him that he'll be waiting at the Keyblade Graveyard. The three meet again at the Keyblade Graveyard, where Xehanort has Damian in his clutches. A short battle rages between Eraqus and him, but Eraqus is to tired to fight. Damian fights for him, howver, in a turn of the moment, Xehanort's keyblade pieces Damians heart, killing him off. The two greave and Eraqus strikes Xehanort with the keyblade, causing him to pass out. He then returns home. Hours later, Xehanort awakens, and sees a man in a black cloak standing over him. The man is relived to be the Mysterious Figure, created from the feelings of Damian's body. It disapears, and Xehanort stays in the graveyard. Eraqus proceeds to tell Yen Sid that Damian is dead. However, Yen Sid tells him that his heart is in limbo. Soon, it'll leave and either enter the relam of light or dark, becoming either a nobody of fade out of exseitence. The game ends with Yen Sid showing Eraqus ''The Land of Departure ''and Xehanort wandering the Realm of Darkness.